The Story of Uzumaki Naruto
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: What if when Naruto went to face Madara with his new power for the last time and things didn't go as planned. You want to find out. Time Travel fanfic.
1. Naruto's Sacrifice

**Hello readers, Tottenham is back...**

**First of all, this is my first Naruto fic. I'm not really fan this anime but I can't denied that I'm fan of NarutoxKushina Pairing. This is time travel fic.**

**So please...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto****.**

Uzumaki Naruto was brought into the world, kicking and screaming. He was the spitting image of his father. Only half an hour afterwards, the **Kyuubi**** (Nine-tails)** was sealed inside of him by the **Yondaime Hokage (The Fourth Hokage) **of **Konohagakure no Sato**** (Hidden Leaf Village),** Namikaze Minato.

The Fourth wobbled on his feet as the Hakke Fuuin was complete and the Shinigami drained him of his very existence. His eyes landed on the peaceful form of his son and he gave his best apologetic smile.

"I apologize... Naruto-kun. I... always wondered if the Hokage hated me... now I understand. We are the same." With that cryptic statement, the **Kiiroi Senko**** (Yellow Flash)** collapsed. His smile was the last expression he wore as the Shinigami finished claiming his soul.

Uzumaki Naruto grew up hated by the rest of the Leaf without knowing the reason why. He heard the spiteful comments aimed in his direction or the felt the occasional glare when he wasn't looking and they hurt. Hating the feeling of being shoved aside and forgotten, he turned to pranking others in order to gain recognition.

Then he graduated from the Ninja Academy. Prior to achieving this, Touji Mizuki revealed the reason why he was shunned by the people of Konoha. He learned the reason why the civilians believed he was some kind of monster in disguise.

The Nine-Tailed Fox was inside of him. Uzumaki Naruto was a container, a living sacrifice, a Jinchuuriki.

Team Seven. Team Kakashi.

These were the names of his squad of Genin. His teacher, Hatake Kakashi, was habitually late for everything and had an unhealthy addiction to porn. His teammates were Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. The former was the Rookie of the Year. The later was his crush of several years now.

It was understandable to assume that they had trouble at first, but they survived. Wave Country, a situation that was so far above their heads, had pulled them closer together than ever before.

They had been in Konoha for a little while when Hatake Kakashi decided to nominate them for the Chuunin Selection Exams. Being the young and impatient children that they were, Team Seven had agreed to take part in it. When they entered the pre-exam room, they realized that they were still rookies compared to most of the other Genin in the room.

The proctor's name was Morion Ibiki. One hour, and the first exam was over. Uzumaki Naruto passed only because of his determination to not fail.

There was a survival test. A man wearing a Kusa Genin's face attacked Team Kakashi. Sasuke was branded with a strange mark with three tomoe in a triangular fashion. Exhausted, and helped along by a fellow Konoha Genin by the name of Yakushi Kabuto, the team barely made it through to the third and final round. However, there were too many people left and preliminaries were held.

Uzumaki Naruto fought Inuzuka Kiba. A combination of good luck and creative thinking enabled him to pass. Uzumaki Naruto was happy - he had passed the preliminaries and was going onto the final stage of the Chuunin Exams, which was to be held in front of a large audience with civilian and shinobi alike looking on. He had asked Hatake Kakashi for training but he was denied in favor of Uchiha Sasuke.

The bitter feeling of betrayal slowly passed.

He was passed onto the tutelage of Ashiya Ebisu, someone whom Uzumaki Naruto believed he could already defeat. Contemptuous, he sneered at the man. However, the Tokubetsu Jounin proved that he was worthy of the title and surprised him. He agreed to let Ashiya Ebisu teach him.

The man taught him chakra control in the form of walking on water.

He was interrupted halfway through with the appearence of an apparent pervert. Angry at the loss of his teacher, Uzumaki Naruto demanded training from the white-haired man. He introduced himself as Jiraiya of the Sannin. The Toad Sage taught him the art of summoning.

One Gamabunta later and Uzumaki Naruto was finally starting to feel a little momentum on his side.

Uzumaki Naruto defeated Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan and the previous Rookie of the Year.

It was to be expected. He had sworn an oath to defeat him and Uzumaki Naruto never broke a promise.

Uchiha Sasuke arrived late. His match was delayed until the end of the first round of the tournament. His opponent was Gaara of the Desert.

A short while after the match started, chaos broke loose.

Suna-nin and Oto-nin invaded the Hidden Leaf together as one force. Uzumaki Naruto, along with Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino were instructed to go on their second A-ranked mission, follow Uchiha Sasuke, who was pursuing Gaara and his siblings.

Uzumaki Naruto made it there only to see Uchiha Sasuke writing in agony, clutching something on the left side of his neck, and Haruno Sakura pinned to a tree with a slowly tightening arm of sand.

Gamabunta was summoned. Gaara transformed into Shukaku. Soon the fight was over with many of the trees scattered and the Suna boy laying on the ground, defenseless. His siblings appeared and the three fled.

And Uzumaki Naruto stayed long behind, staring in the direction the redhead had gone. He had finally found a fellow Jinchuuriki.

He mourned the death of the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen's death in his somber black attire.

Uchiha Sasuke deserted soon afterwards. Uzumaki Naruto vowed to bring him back. Operation Retrieve Sasuke began under the direction of newly promoted Chuunin; Nara Shikamaru.

They failed.

It wasn't that they couldn't defeat the Sound Four. It was because of Uzumaki Naruto's personal failure when he attempted to bring Uchiha Sasuke back.

The Curse Seal of Heaven was too powerful.

He left on a three year training trip with Jiraiya.

When Uzumaki Naruto returned, much had happened. Immediately he was sent on a mission to help the Godaime Kazekage. Akatsuki had started to mobilize and by the time his team reached their headquarters... Gaara was dead. Shukaku was extracted.

Chiyo, the very same woman that had sealed the Ichibi into Gaara, used a life restoring technique. Gaara was ressurrected at the cost of her life.

Uzumaki Naruto returned to the Leaf with a bright smile. This feeling wouldn't last for long. Over the course of the next nine months, more had happened than in thelast four.

Sarutobi Asuma had taught him Elemental Manipulation. Hatake Kakashi and Yamato of the Wood Release taught him to combine Elemental Manipulation and Shape Manipulation in order to perfect the Rasengan. The Rasenshuriken was created.

Following the demise of Jiraiya of the Sannin, Uzumaki Naruto left in the company of the Toad Sage Fukasaku for Mount Myoboku. He was instructed in the ways of Natural Energy and granted the title of Toad Sage upon the completion of his training.

Uzumaki Naruto defeated Pain upon his arrival and instigated the revival of everyone in Konohagakure no Sato.

Then the Fourth Shinobi World War started.

Uchiha Madara or Uchiha Obito later succeeded in capturing a portion of the Hachibi and Kyuubi, respectively. With the mediocre amount that he had stolen, he was able to revive the Progenitor of the Bijuu. It was the Juubi. Once known as the Shinju or God Tree.

"Have you found him?" Madara asked out of the blue.

The white Zetsu appeared next to him kneeling, "No sign of Uzumaki Naruto, my lord."

"Oh well, he will show up eventually" Madara said. As soon as he said that someone appeared on top of the rubble close to both parties. It was Naruto, but he looked a little different. Naruto's Chakra Mode is complete with the Rinnegan and magatama patterns on his back. Furthermore, Naruto is able to create the Truth-Seeking Balls which are comprised of senjutsu. The orbs float behind him in a halo-like formation. They are highly malleable, able to be shaped into various forms including two short staffs which he now wields.

"That's Naruto" Kakashi whispered shocked. "But he looks so different."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Madara said. "Are you really Uzumaki Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"If you are really Uzumaki Naruto then I am disappointed. Oh well," Madara said as he made quick hand-sign before shot a giant fireball at Naruto.

"Naruto watch out!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto held out his left hand and simply caught the fireball. He then lazily flicked it into the sky getting more wide eyed looks from everyone. Madara looked a little shocked, but recovered quickly. He charged at Naruto with his staff and attacked him with rapid slashes that Naruto easily blocked without trying.

Everyone on the side lines was getting more wide eyed by the second. Almost everyone knew Naruto was strong, but they didn't think he was this strong. Madara tried a fake attack from behind, he appeared in front of Naruto but as he was about to slash at Naruto, Naruto caught the staff in his bare hand further shocking Madara and making him lose his cool.

"What's wrong Madara?" Naruto asked calmly. "You seem weaker for some reason."

Madara stared at Naruto in shocked wonder. _'He stopped my __attack__ with his bare hand. That shouldn't be possible.'_

Before Madara could react any further Naruto used **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)** across Madara's chest and spraying his blood everywhere. Sakura on other hand couldn't understand how Naruto could do that and still look so calm knowing Madara took down all the five Kage.

_'What happened to you__ Naruto__?'_ she asked in her head.

Naruto took a step towards him, but suddenly froze and his eyes went wide. Pain erupted in his chest as he stumbled backwards grasping his chest groaning. Everyone looked up and gasped. Naruto lurched forward and coughed up blood into his hand. He dropped his double staffs and brought both hands up to his mouth as he continued coughing up blood.

_'What's wrong,'_ Naruto thought weakly as blood dribbled through his fingers. _'Why is this happening? __Kurama__, what is going on?'_ He asked the tailed beast.

"I'm afraid that your body cannot handle the amount of Chakra you have right now" Kurama said. "Normally you build it up slowly so your body can get used to it, but to build up so much at once your body cannot adjust to it and is killing you from the inside."

_'Damn it, damn it to hell,'_ Naruto cursed as he slowly stood up grasping his staff in his hand. _'Is there a way to stop this?'_

"I'm afraid that there is nothing to do. Even if you try to release at slow amounts to get used to it, it will kill you before you can release enough and even you won't have enough power to use the **Rasenshuriken (Spiralling Shuriken)**" Kurama explained with a sad tone. "I'm sorry brat."

Naruto closed his eyes in frustration, but then they opened. _'I have a plan__ Kurama__ and it will end up destroying __Madara__, but with what I'm going to do my life will be…'_ he left it hanging.

Kurama was silent, "As long you kill this bastard, I'm fine with it."

_'Thank you__, fur__b__all__'_ Naruto said. He stood up shaking his body now felt weak and knew his time was near. He looked over at his friends. They were shaking from fright and their eyes were wide. When they saw him with blood dribbling down his chin, silent tears fell down their face.

"I'm sorry guys, but this will be the final time." He looked at everyone else that was surrounding him, "Goodbye my friends," Naruto disappeared with a Hiriashin.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called for him.

Naruto reappeared in front of Madara and grabbed him by the face and flew out of the battlefield ignoring the calls that told him to stop. Once he was far enough away he through Madara away and felt another wave of pain hit him. Coughing up more blood and clutching his chest he fell to his knees.

"It seems you are weakening Uzumaki Naruto" Madara said simply. "It looks like all your special power is failing you." Madara charged at Naruto and prepared to slash him, but Naruto blocked him and kicked him back panting like crazy.

"I maybe weakening, but I still have enough strength to finish you off" Naruto said. He flared his Chakra. Blue energy began to swirl around him.

**xxxTSOUNxxx**

"Come on Kakashi, we have to go help him" Tsunade shouted as she felt Naruto's Chakra.

"I'm coming," Kakashi grunted trying to get his full mobility back. "Sakura, tend to the others" The copy-nin shouted as he and Tsunade took after Naruto.

Both of them took off at amazing speeds towards the battle sight. _'Come on b__rat__, don't give up' _Tsunade thought going faster.

_'I won't fail you __Naruto__, you will come back, I promise,'_ Kakashi thought as he, too, increased his speed.

**xxxTSOUNxxx**

Blue energy continued to swirl around Naruto as he had the calm look back in his eyes, even though his body was getting more painful by the second. His power kept on increasing as it exploded all around.

Madara glared at him, "You will not win Uzumaki Naruto. I will kill you."

Naruto chuckled, "You are a fool. I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind." 'Kakashi-sensei, Sakura I do this for you. And yes, even for you, Sasuke.' He looked up with a small smile on his face as his energy skyrocketed. Madara got even more wide eyed at the display of power.

Then Naruto reared his head back and let loose an almighty scream as his blue energy spread out in all direction and extended into the sky vaporizing anything it touched. Madara screamed as Naruto's power started to kill him. Naruto screamed louder in pain as the dome of Chakra became bigger.

Kakashi and tsunade were about 40 miles away from the blast as they watched in silent awe and horror as Naruto's attack got bigger. "Naruto," Tsunade said softly as the orb increased in size. "NARUTOOOOOO" Tsunade yelled. Kakashi gaped at the massive display of power.

In the center of the orb, Naruto continued to scream in massive amounts of pain. He was in so much pain that he wanted to die right now, but it was nothing, but his sheer will and determination that kept him pushing his Chakra out to make sure that his family and friends would be safe.

Madara continued to scream in pain as his body was being vaporized into nothing. Right before his body disappeared he shouted, "DAMN YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO. DAMN YOOOOOOUUUUUU." Madara was no more.

Naruto didn't know that because he couldn't sense a thing because of all the pain. It hurt so much as he kept screaming to the heavens.

Miles away Tsunade and Kakashi were struggling to keep themselves in the air as the fierce winds blew against them. "Has he lost his mind or what?" Tsunade shouted. "It's too much, he could die?" the blast kept expanding and would actually reach the other in 10 more miles. "What has he done?"

"Naruto" Kakashi said over the wind. He started running towards him. "I can't let him do this."

Tsunade grabbed him by his shirt, "Are you nuts, or what? If you get to close you'll only be killed. We can't stop him once he started this. Besides you know as well as I do that we can't survive a blast like that." Kakashi grinded his teeth, but stopped.

Soon the blast started to die down and once it was completely down they were able to see a huge crater that was easily 200 yards wide.

"No," Tsunade croaked. "Are you sensing what I'm sensing Kakashi?"

"Naruto's Chakra has completely disappeared," Kakashi said tipping his headband down to cover his Sharingan eyes. "He's gone." Tsunade closed her eyes tight and tears fell from her closed eyes. "Let's go check the sight."

Wordlessly they closed in on it and scouted out the entire area. As they looked around the area Tsunade spotted something on the ground. It was a headband with Konoha insignia on it. It was Naruto's headband

"Come on, we're not going to find anything else here." Tsunade nodded and they both went back to the others with heavy hearts knowing they'd half to deliver bad news.

Back with everyone else they were all waiting with their breaths held. They all saw and felt the massive orb. It was absolutely suffocating and then it just disappeared and they couldn't feel Naruto's Chakra at all. Sasuke had woken up just in time to see the massive orb. Sakura quickly informed him of what had happened.

After what felt like forever Kakashi and Tsunade returned with their heads down. They walked towards everyone and the others could tell something was wrong.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked worrily. Both of them stayed silent. He grabbed them both by the collar. "Where is he?"

Wordlessly Kakashi reached into his pocket as Sakura let go of him. He put the headband into Sakura's hands. Sakura's eyes widened and he started shaking. Tsunade tried to comfort her while Kakashi walked past her to everyone else.

"What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say, but… I'm sorry to say, but Naruto… is ." Kakashi said. Shock passed through everyone as they just stared at Kakashi. "He sacrificed himself to destroy Madara."

"But Naruto… he can't be," Shikamaru said in shocked. "He just can't." Hinata stood shocked until she fainted. Kiba and Shino tried to wake her up.

Sakura's eyes were watering and quivering, "No… it can't be. I love him." A tear leaked from her eye and landed on the ground and an image of Naruto passed through her mind. "Naruto."

Each one of the Shinobi that were still conscious bowed their heads in respect for Uzumaki Naruto. One week later there was a funeral held for Naruto. By the very crater where he died was where it was held. On the very edge was a table about 7 feet long and 6 feet wide. People were lined up with an aisle being right in the middle.

Then along the aisle four people came up carrying an open casket. Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade and Shikamaru were carrying the casket. Everyone could see inside it and see Naruto's photo. They set the casket on the ground and gently picked his photo out of the casket and put it on the table.

Tsunade walked up and began a eulogy, "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Uzumaki was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded and most of all a fierce, fierce friend. The pain we all feel reminds us of how we may all be different and act different, but our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the alliances we made here will be more important than ever. If we remember that, then Uzumaki Naruto will not have died in vain."

"We remember that and we'll remember a boy who was kind, honest, brave and true right to the very end. We remember Uzumaki Naruto. You were the son of Namikaze Minato, son of Uzumaki Kushina." Tsunade turned to his photo and lit it on fire. "We lay you to rest."

Everyone stood in silence watching the photo being burned. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire place. The family remembers Uzumaki as a boy who was always smiling and caring for his friends and family. His friends will remember him as a good fighter who will always stick up for you and someone who always has your back now matter how sticky the situation is.

And so one of the greatest warriors in the world has vanished in a blinding flash of darkness having made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, a proud Konoha's Shinobi.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Meet Another Uzumaki

**Here's the chapter two...pretty short indeed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Floating around in an empty void is what Naruto felt right now. The pain that had consumed his mind and body was gone now and all that left with was numbness in his entire body. He felt cold all over, but not the kind of cold one gets from death.

_'What happened?'_ Naruto thought groggily. _'Am I dead? My body feels numb and cold, but I don't feel dead. All I remember is a giant explosion and a flash of black and then nothing, but pain.'_

Then Naruto started to feel drops falling on his face. Straining to open his eyes he managed to do so and looked around. Dark clouds were above him, rain was pouring hard down Naruto's face, but it didn't seem to bother him that much. His blue eyes just stared up at the dark clouds.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself quietly as blackness took over him once again.

**At The Same Time**

On the other side of the forest a young girl with long red hair maybe thirteen years old. She wore dark blue sandals, black stockings that went to her thighs, a dark blue skirt, a white kimono with dark blue trim and a wide dark blue obi.

On her way to her house she looked ahead and saw a figure lying on the ground looking terribly injured. She quickly raced over to him. She saw a young man with blond hair and orange jacket but the one which took her attention more was the insignia on his back, the insignia was belongs to Uzumaki Clan. She could tell he had just been in one hell of a fight because there were injuries all over his body and she was surprised he was even alive.

Knowing she couldn't leave him to die, she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. For such a tall guy he wasn't as heavy as she thought he'd be. She got him back to her new village and went to the hospital.

**Na****ruto**** Mindscape**

"Brat…." Naruto heard a voice calling him. "Brat…" He heard the voice again, snapping his eyes open he can see he's in a familiar chamber but there's no one there. "Brat can you hear me?"

"Kurama! Where are you? Come out." Naruto yelled before a huge orange fox with nine tails come out from his jail."Hey furball, what's happen? Why am I here? And more important, is Madara death?"

"Yes….Madara's death" Kurama said.

His face softens but his smile turn into a warm kind of smile. "At least I died in peace knowing everyone is safe."

"Brat… you're not died yet." Naruto snap his head toward the fox with wide eyes. "But you're not in your own time anymore."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked shocked at Kurama's statement."And how do I get here anyway?"

"I saw it for a brief moment, but when you were releasing all of your Chakra I think the power was too great and you actually ripped open a portal that lead you to the past and it sucked you in and you landed here. It was just pure luck that you managed to survive." Kurama said making Naruto only nod at the statement. "Now, you're in a past where things are to be dangerous from now on, brat. You have to smarten up and train so you could protect your friends again since you'll face that bastard again."

"Hey brat, time is up, you must wake up now." Kurama to him before go back to his cage."You have to pretend you didn't know anyone in this time. You must keep you real identity away for your own good. I'll try to suppressed your Chakra so it'll no too high"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause it will cause panic if someone found out that you're a Kage level shinobi!" Kurama replied. Before Naruto could ask anything else he woke up.

**Later**

His eyes opened to a cold, white room. Gathering his senses, Naruto found that he was lying in a rather uncomfortable hospital bed, he was clad in a hospital gown, and

Before Naruto could fathom what that meant, the door opened. Naruto would not have been surprised if Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi or any of his friends had entered the room. The man who walked into the room threw Naruto for a loop that he had not expected.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was standing in the doorway, looking at Naruto with a pipe in his mouth.

_'He looks younger than he was when he died. __The fur__b__all was right, I'm in the past now__'_ Naruto thought still shocked. Memories of how others addressed him in Naruto's youth came to the blond at that very moment. "It is an honor to meet you, **Sandaime Hokage (Third Hokage)**."

Naruto did not even consider the possibility of the Hokage before him being an imposter or the effects of a genjutsu. He had no idea what was going on, but he was sure that it was the real man.

"It's always interesting when someone that I've never met is able to recognize me just by sight," Sarutobi said as he entered the room and shut the door. "I'm must be pretty famous, am I?"

'_Crap, the fur__b__all said that I have to pretend didn't know anyone in this time!"_ Naruto mentally cursed himself.

"Yeah….you could say that. Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked, seeing that Sarutobi was starting to be very serious. He had a feeling that he was about to learn something important.

"Well….you're not doing anything wrong, but one of my Kunoichi found you injury in middle of forest." Sarutobi replied while removed the pipe from his mouth."She brough you here and begged me to save your life."

Naruto scratched back of his head while grinned."I see. Maybe I have to thank to her when I meet her!"

"Oh…don't worry!" Sarutobi said with a smiled."She will be here in a minute! She will be glad to meet you knowing that you're an Uzumaki" Naruto widened his eyes at that. How the Hokage knew that he's an Uzumaki."If you ask me how I'd know that, the answer is you were found in a jacket that bears the insignia for the Uzumaki clan. So, I'm to assume that you really are a member of the clan"

'_What's he? A mind reader?" _Naruto thought.

"So…What's your name?" Sarutobi asked as he put his pipe back to him mouth.

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Before Sarutobi could ask anything else, the door suddenly opened by a nurse with a young girl behind her.

"Sandaime-sama, she's here!" A nod was received in reply to that.

"Sent her in!" the nurse nodded before guided the girl to entered the room.

When Naruto saw the girl, his eyes went widened almost pooped from his head. She wore dark blue sandals, black stockings that went to her thighs, a dark blue skirt, a white kimono with dark blue trim and a wide dark blue obi. But one thing was Naruto knew about her.

She's definitely his mother, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Uh….Hello!" Kushina shyly asked.

"Hello?" Naruto replied raised an eyebrow.

"A-A-Are you r-r-really an Uzumaki?"

Naruto silent for a while before answered."Yes, I am!" Naruto found himself being hugged by the younger self of his mother who cried on his chest.

"Oh god, thank you!" Kushina cried."I knew it, I knew it, I'm not the only Uzumaki who survived!" Naruto just tried to comprehend what just happen to him before she hugged him his secretly mother back and let out tears from his eyes."What's your name, Dattebane?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!" Naruto replied with grin which Kushina mirrored. After a minute of silence Kushina asked him something.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to you? I just found you in the middle of forest injured."

Naruto had to lie and he had to lie quickly, "I was just travelling to be here since I heard there's another Uzumaki survived before I was ambushed by some people and I fought them. One of them managed to get a lucky shot on me and that's all I remember."

"Do you remember how many?" she asked.

"I think that there were about 30 of them. I took down 29 before the last one got to me" Naruto lied.

"You must be pretty strong," Kushina said giggled.

Naruto grinned, "I can hold my own. I got a question for you now. How long I was out anyway?" Naruto asked.

"You've been unconscious for three days since she found you!" Sarutobi answered making the blond's eyes went widened.

"WHAT?" Naruto freak out making Kushina stepped back slightly before she giggled. She then heard his stomach rumble making him blush in embarrassment and her to giggle more. "Hungry?" she asked. He nodded still blushing.

"Yeah….three days without Ramen make me staving!"

"You like Ramen too?" Kushina asked in excitement since she found another person who loved Ramen. Naruto nodded."Then come on, I'll take you to the best Ramen place in this village. I'll pay!" Kushina literally dragged his ass out of the bed and ran out the room leaving the Hokage alone with his face smiled.

'_Ah….Love!'_

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
